Soul Mate
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: I know, I know, lame title, but it was late when I wrote this! Anyways, please read and review! YYY shounen-ai, may have a lemon if I get enough reviews.
1. Default Chapter

"Soul Mate"  
  
Prologue  
  
"Dreams"  
  
Yami: NOT AGAIN!!   
  
Yugi: LET US GO ALREADY!!!  
  
Cherry: Now why would I do that? I am the author of this story, that I am, and as the author I require company, that I do.  
  
Yugi: (cute puppy dog look) Please? Please let us out?  
  
Cherry: (visibly wavers) No. And stop that!!  
  
Yami: Keep going Aibou!  
  
Yugi: (turns up the charm) Pweeze?  
  
Cherry: (near cracking) Damn you for being so cute!! I better start the chapter before I shatter!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She ran as fast as her feet would take her, hurrying across the now-burning Egyptian kingdom. She had to find the pharaoh, and quickly. It was imperative that she find him before . . .   
  
She didn't want to think about what he'd said he was going to do.  
  
She ran past the now-dead innocents who had been caught in the cross-fire of the battle with the high priest Set. Sighing sadly, she hurried on. She had no idea how long she had left to find him.  
  
And then, she ran headfirst into the one person who could help her.  
  
"Ouch! You should learn to watch where you're going!" grumbled the irritated honey-eyed blonde.  
  
"Jono! Oh, please, you must help me find Pharaoh!" she said.   
  
Jono hesitated. "He told me not to let anyone know where he was going," he said slowly.  
  
"But please, you must tell me! I must see him one more time before . . ." She trailed off, a look of such agony in her eyes that Jono caved in.  
  
"Okay. I'll take you to him, but he ain't gonna be happy with either one of us," Jono told the distraught young lady, who gave him a grateful smile.  
  
The pair stood and Jono lead her to the sacred temple where only high priests, the highest guards, and the pharaoh himself were allowed. For Jono and the girl to be there was a great dishonor to the gods, but she had to see him. She had to.  
  
"I'm going no further than this," Jono said.  
  
"That's alright, my dear old friend," she said, hugging him.  
  
"Is there something else?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. I will not be coming back out." When Jono opened his mouth to speak, she forestalled him by holding up her hand. "I must see him one more time, and I want him to be the last thing I see. I can't live with him, and I refuse to do so. When he goes, so do I." She smiled at him. "Just know this Jono. The friendship that we share is one that I am sure will transcend this lifetime. It is one that will go on to the next, because I feel that though we're not soul mates, we are truly bonded deep in our souls, so don't feel sad when I am gone. I know that we will meet again."  
  
Jono smiled down at his best friend. "I know we will too. May you find true happiness." He turned and left.  
  
She smiled fondly after him, then hurried up into the temple. He was there. Yami. She could sense his presence. Her only goal was to see him alive once more.  
  
Then she reached the center of the temple, and there he was. Her love and soul mate. She ran to him.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
The pharaoh turned sharply, shocked that there was anyone there at all, let alone someone who dared to call him by his given name. His shock dissipated, however, when he saw who it was.  
  
"You found me after all, then," he said quietly, smiling sadly at her.  
  
"I swore to you that we would be together to our very last breaths, and that is not an oath I mean to break," she told him, rushing into his arms.  
  
"You know what I am about to do," Yami whispered. "I don't want you here to see this."  
  
"I want to be here though," she replied just as softly. "I want to be with you until our last breaths, just as I swore. I love you so very much, and even if this is how our love is to end in this lifetime, we can savor every second that remains to us."  
  
Yami leant down and kissed her softly. "But only one of us shall die this night, my love."  
  
"Not so, my pharaoh," she murmured against his lips. "Once you die, so shall I. I will not live without you."  
  
"What!" Yami exclaimed. "You shall do no such thing! You still have a life ahead of you!"  
  
She smiled grimly at him. "All of my family was caught in the crossfire when Set attacked. I have no other reason to live except for you, but without you, I have nothing, I am nothing." She caressed his face lovingly. "Don't grieve. I merely wish to speed along the time until our next lives together. If we die together, we shall be reunited faster in our next lives. We shall be together then as we cannot be now."  
  
He smiled. "You know, you're truly long-winded."  
  
She punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
Then they felt a cold darkness surround them. She didn't know why she felt the dark, but she did. Tears rolled down her face.  
  
"It's time, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. The Shadows are here for me. They will take my life to seal away the evil that Set has unleashed." Yami looked at her sadly as she pulled a dagger from within her cloak. That was obviously what she was going to use to kill herself.  
  
Kissing him one final time, she whispered a last, "I love you." She then plunged the dagger into her heart, fell to the floor, and died, her soul departing to it's next incarnation.  
  
"I love you as well, and I shall forever," Yami whispered back as the Shadows claimed his soul. They surprised him by not allowing him to pass into the next life, but instead sealed him into the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"No! You cannot do this! I promised her that we would meet again in our next lives! I PROMISED HER!!!"  
  
^You shall, Pharaoh. You shall be reunited with your love again, just not in the way you expect.^   
  
Then the Shadows left Yami alone in the eternal darkness, allowing him to slowly forget his life as pharaoh, knowing that he would need to begin anew if his fate was to be played out properly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up with a start. It was that dream again, the same one he'd been having for nearly two weeks now. He had no idea why these dreams were coming to him and not Yami, but he knew that this was something desperately important from Yami's past. Thus far, he hadn't had the heart to mention the dream to Yami yet, knowing that it might cause him pain, but he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should. After all, the dream was about Yami and the woman he loved.  
  
Yugi felt a deep pain. He'd always felt that Yami would forever be beyond him, that no one such as him would care that deeply for someone like Yugi, but that didn't change how Yugi felt about his darker half.   
  
Yugi sighed. He loved Yami, and he wanted to make him happy, so if that meant finding the reincarnation of the girl in his dream, then he would do just that.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cherry: Ah, peace and quiet! Now, people, please bear in mind that it may take me a while to update this story, since this is really little more than getting an idea down before I forgot, so be patient. Now, please, review for me!  
  
Yugi and Yami: (are bound and gagged)  
  
Cherry: What? I still need company, but Yugi almost cutesied his way out of here and Yami's just irritating! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul Mate"

Chapter One

"Talks of the Past"

Cherry: Oh my God! It's Cherry! She's updating a story!

Yugi: Well, when a writer's block hits, and jackhammers don't work, readers must be patient.

Yami: Says my forever understanding Aibou.

Cherry: Teehee! And now to answer all reviews.

---------

TaintedSyn: I'm glad you think that of my story. Thank you.

Dagger Maxwell: Yes, Yugi is adorable to a deadly level, isn't he?

Chibi: Can't tell you that!

rox: The only thing about Yugi that drives me batty is his lack of self-esteem. I hope I can change that about him.

Lady Rapidash: Thank you!

Red Dragon of Egypt: DON'T TELL YAMI THAT! I wanna keep him forever! NO!

SoulDreamer: Thank you!

Sapphire: You'll have to wait and see!

kenshinfan21: I hope you continue to think that my stories are interesting.

(Whatever your name is supposed to be): Honestly, I can't say I disagree with you about that.

----------

Yami: Charming, huh?

Cherry: NO!

Yugi: Oh, come on Yami. Let's give her a chance to be less insane.

Cherry: Yes! Listen to the cute one!

Yami: (grumbles) You're not the only one who's weak against Yugi's cuteness.

Yugi: (climbs into Yami's lap and cuddles him)

Cherry: Aww! So kawaii!

LINELINELINELINELINE

Yugi spent the remainder of his night wondering exactly how much of the past Yami remembered. He knew that since they'd gone through the Ceremonial Duel, Yami's desicion to stay with his friends, and gaining his own body, he must remember quite a bit more than he had previously, but he wondered if some of the less-vital-yet-still-extremely-important details had escaped him.

"Trouble sleeping Aibou?" Yami asked from across the bedroom they shared.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't wake you," Yugi said.

"You didn't. I never fell asleep." Yami sounded thoughtful about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yugi quipped.

"Do you always have nightmares of ancient Egypt Aibou?" Yami asked, startling the petite teenager.

"How do you know I'm even dreaming of Ancient Egypt?" he asked defensively.

"Because you talk in your sleep Aibou, and you kept saying, 'Don't die Pharaoh Yami!'"

Yugi blushed hard enough that Yami saw him across the room in the dark and smiled. He always got such a kick out of making his hikari blush like that. Probably because Yugi was so beautiful when his face was flushed red.

Then again, Yugi was beautiful no matter what the circumstances were.

While these and other, rated-higher-than-R thoughts floated through the former Pharaoh's mind, Yugi was doing some thinking of his own. Suddenly, he spoke up, "Yami, how much of your pst do you remember?"

Shaken from his (rather good) fantasy, Yami ran through his memories, then answered, "I'm pretty sure I remember it all Aibou."

"Do you remember if you had a lover back then?" Yugi asked, his voice full of feigned innocence.

Yami was taken aback. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Yami didn't believe that for a moment, but he knew better than to press for information. The last time he had tried to make Yugi tell him something that the shorter teen didn't want him to know, Yugi had completely closed in on himself, not responding to the outside world at all and scaring the Egyptian teen shitless. He thought hard.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I did. I don't seem to remember feeling love for anyone other than my family and closest friends," he answered honestly.

"I see." #He doesn't remember then. I thought not. Then, where are these images coming from?#

"Aibou? Why the sudden interest in my past love life?"

"I was just wondering," Yugi said too quickly. #Shit.#

"What's the real reason? And Aibou, please, this time, don't do that shutting down completely trick you do. Just answer me."

Yugi still hesitated. Finally, after a lengthy pause, he said, "Because there's someone I lo-like, and I thought that hearing about your love life might give me an idea about what to do without asking you directly for advice."

Pain and jealousy raced through Yami like quicksilver, but he supressed it. "Why not ask me for advice?"

"Too shy."

Yami forced a smile and came over to his hikari's bed. "You don't ever have to feel shy about asking me about anything. You do know that, right? I'm here for you, always and forever."

Yugi smiled at his dear friend and hugged him. If only for a moment, he could pretend that Yami was comforting him not as a friend or guardian, but as a lover.

Yugi held moments like this dear to his heart.

And so did Yami.

LINELINELINELINELINE

Yugi: You've got me lying through my teeth to Yami! I never do that!

Cherry: Reread that. You weren't lying. You do love someone, and hearing about Yami's past would have told you what to do, how to handle it. You merely ommitted the named of your beloved.

Yami: You know, considering how long you've been gone, this is a pretty piss-poor update. It's so short.

Cherry: Sweet moment between you and Yugi. I tried to continue, but the chapter finished itself right there!

Yugi: Well, make the next chapter longer and sooner, and we'll overlook it.

Cherry: And so I shall!


End file.
